Puppet Master
Puppet Master is the seventh episode of ''Glee's'' fifth season and the ninety-fifth episode overall. It premiered on November 28, 2013. Blaine becomes incredibly controlling when the time comes for the Glee Club to brainstorm ideas for the upcoming National Championships. When he decides to ask Kurt for more advice, Kurt calls him a "Puppet Master", forcing Blaine to become even more controlling and furious. Back in New York, Kurt has trouble, being a puppet master himself as he attempts to find a venue for Pamela Lansbury's first gig, to which his other bandmates aren't too keen about. At McKinley, Jake gets a shocker from Bree and Sue struggles with her femininity. The episode is directed by Paul McCrane and written by Matthew Hodgson. Plot Blaine walks into the choir to tell the group that Mr. Schuester will not be coming in today as he has to stay in class because of an inspection. The group is being very rowdy and messing around with instruments, Blaine tells them that he wants to take the time to prepare a good game plan for Nationals. They start to shout out random ideas but he stops them and says they should do a number that amplifies their voices by cutting out guitars and only using a piano piece which he will arrange. Knowing that he will also sing lead vocals, the group gets mad and accuses him of being a control freak. Blaine then gets pouty and sits out for the rest of the rehearsal in a chair in Mr. Schuester's office. Meanwhile in New York City, Kurt announces to Pamela Lansbury that he booked them their very first gig, unfortunately the rest of the gang isn't very enthusiastic about their location, even when Kurt tells them about his dream Into the Groove performance. While Kurt is pitching them the idea, Blaine calls and starts complaining about New Directions, Kurt calls him a puppet master and explains to him that maybe he wants to control them. Sue meets with Figgins in the hallway and tells him that soon she will become full-time principal. After a meeting with Superintendent Bob Harris, in which she thinks he is flirting with her, he mistakenly thinks of her as a man, leaving her horrified. And she then has a conversation with Becky where she explains she didn't seem mean enough to students back when she first took over as coach of the Cheerios, which is what brought about her short hair and iconic tracksuit, then Becky tells her maybe it's time for a change. Brad shocks Blaine when he enters the choir room talking about himself, and sitting in the back corner of the choir room, Blaine begins hallucinating due to a gas leak. He pictures the glee club as puppets as they perform You're My Best Friend together. Soon, after a spat with Bree, Jake and Blaine catch up in the hall and Blaine thanks him for sticking up for him in glee club, and tells him to sit in the back corner next time as it's "crazy." At the start of glee club, Jake declines to teach New Directions how to dance for Nationals, saying it's pointless, and sitting in the back corner, has a hallucination where he is performing Nasty/Rhythm Nation with Marley, Bree, and a selection of raunchy Cheerios. With his dream still playing on his mind, Blaine decides to make a puppet version of Kurt, only for Sue to take it away from him. Locking the puppet away, Sue spots Will dancing and asks him how he can perform such a "girly" dance whilst still looking masculine. He explains and then offers her a deal to ensure him money for costumes for Nationals, but Sue declines and then has a hallucination of her own, singing and dancing to Cheek to Cheek with Will. Later, Bree drags Jake to a deserted hallway and tells him that she is pregnant, and that she wants him to go to the doctor with her to "fix it," implying that she is going to have a termination. After Sue catches Blaine attempting to steal his Kurt puppet back, she gives him week long detention, meaning he can't watch Pamela Lansbury's first performance as he had earlier promised Kurt, which Kurt is furious with when Blaine calls and tells him why he isn't on a plane at that very moment. Rachel comes in and Kurt explains Blaine isn't coming and they can release his seat, and Rachel replies that it "won't be a problem," showing Kurt only one person turned up for their debut. In her office, Sue has requested Unique give her a makeover since her "best gay" is in New York. Later, during detention with Blaine and Becky, Jake asks them to cover for him whilst he goes to accompany Bree to the doctor. However, Bree tells him that she just got her period meaning she can't be pregnant, and he says that he is relieved. But she gives him a reality check, and tells him that if he carries on the way he is going, he's going to be a father sooner than he thinks, and that he is "toxic." After foiling Figgins plan of trying to sabotage her chances of becoming principal, a newly feminine Sue explains to the school board she found a gas leak in the choir room and fixed it herself. The deal is done and Sue is made permanent principal, although Superintendent Harris bluntly declines her offer of a date. In the auditorium, Tina catches Blaine with a Tina puppet and she explains to him that he's earnt his place and deserves to exert a little "control" and Sam suggested that he take the lead on one of the songs at Nationals, with New Directions voting and agreeing. Meanwhile, Jake attempts to get back together with Marley, but she refuses and tells him he is just her friend, leaving him heartbroken. At the apartment in New York, Kurt has gathered the members of Pamela Lansbury, minus Dani, and tells them that they haven't failed and that he has booked their second gig at the Williamsburg Music Hall, which is one of the hottest music venues in Brooklyn. Then they get a knock at the door, and receive a package of puppets which Santana calls "creepy as hell." At the same time in Lima, Blaine apologises to the other members of New Directions and makes it up to them by creating a puppet for each of them. The episode closes with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury singing The Fox with their respective puppets. Songs Background Music *'Take On Me' by A-ha. Used in a 80s flashback scene where Sue had long hair and decided to cut it after a student made fun of her. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Demi Lovato as Dani Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Mr. Figgins *Adam Lambert as Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris Co-Stars *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Todd Sandler as Todd (School Board Member) *Brad Ellis as Brad *Mary Stein as Pam Fronkstein *Irene Roseen as Miss Alfano Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern Trivia *The episode received a rating of 0.9/3 with a total of 2.80 million viewers, the lowest rating of the series to date. However, this episode is counted as a special, not getting into the season's ratings average due to airing on Thanksgiving night. Source *''Don't You (Forget About Me)'' by Simple Minds was supposed to be sung by Blaine, Jake (as a puppet), and Becky (as a puppet), but was ultimately cut for unknown reasons, being used in Trio (three episodes later) intead. Source *''We Can't Stop'' by Miley Cyrus was originally reported to be sung instead of ''The Fox, ''but ended up being changed. *This is the first episode of Season Five in which Sam doesn't sing. Errors *In The Power of Madonna, Sue explains to Kurt and Mercedes that her hair was short as the result of chemical exposure from when she was young; however in the scene where Sue explains to Becky the story about her tracksuit, she is shown to have had long hair and cut it. However, Sue's stories are constantly lied about. When telling Kurt and Mercedes, she also claims that she is 29. She could have very well lied about why her hair is short. *Bree raises her right hand to slap Jake, however in the next scene she slaps him with her left hand. Cultural References *The scene where Blaine, Jake, and Becky are in detention and Blaine suggests getting to know each other is a reference to the Breakfast Club. This is further supported with Figgins dubbing it, the "Beck"-fast Club. Gallery 1379875_236497553183355_958038513_n.jpg tumblr_mvecb7F4SF1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Gleepuppets.jpg BX1jCNLCMAE5ICI.jpg Christmas lights.jpg Hipster Bar.jpg next-dooorjpg-1.jpeg Kevin, Jane.jpg Shenanigans.jpg NYC Crew does Halloween.jpg|NY Crew tumblr_mvkhtiGWjQ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvkilePQxM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg becbec1.png glee season 4 cast.jpg|Vampire Tina BX9iYi0CIAErVt5.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo2 500.png Tumblr mvmejuHe0W1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Glee-WarehouseSet.jpg Glee-WarehouseSet2.png Nasty-rhythmnation.jpg Youremybestfriend.jpg Cheektocheek.jpg Intothegroove.jpg New Sue.jpg Pamelapuppetmaster.jpg Pamela landsbury hummelberry band.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o8_1280.jpg S,D,S.png 41s xNyuv1L. SL500 AA280 .jpg leas puppet omg.jpg 5e2839b04c9a11e38b99120841cb52d9_8.jpg Lea and friends .jpg Tumblr mw7yh6wjWb1qk3e9fo2 250.jpg Puppet Mr Schue.jpg|Will Puppet 705059ae4ce711e38a3712f5df62fd43 8.jpg Kurt puppet.jpg Kurt's Puppet in Puppet Master.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo7_1280.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo8_1280.jpg Tumblr mwkyd5fCKu1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwkyd5fCKu1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwkyd5fCKu1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo5 1280.jpg Bluppets.jpg tumblr_mwjts2yJum1s8yde7o1_500.jpg Tumblr mwn5tybFf51r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5tybFf51r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5tybFf51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_mwn635pkFM1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwn635pkFM1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr mwn665iqWh1qfcdl6o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_mwnafkofzS1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mwnafkofzS1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mwnafkofzS1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_mwnafkofzS1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwnbn77y4x1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mwnbn77y4x1qaxxelo1_250.gif pm.jpg pm1.jpg pm2.jpg pm3.jpg pm4.jpg ppm.jpg ppm1.jpg ppm2.jpg Tumblr mwsdquPjmi1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr mwsdquPjmi1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mwqaxe6BTC1rojy6eo2 500.jpg Tumblr mwqaxe6BTC1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr_mwtwvn7QGj1qg5mtao2_250.gif tumblr_mwtwvn7QGj1qg5mtao1_250.gif tumblr_mwu114u97y1s08w3ro2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwu114u97y1s08w3ro4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwu114u97y1s08w3ro3_250.gif tumblr_mwu114u97y1s08w3ro1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o2_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o3_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o1_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o5_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o6_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o4_250.gif BZssdfEIUAAzXo5.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o1_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o2_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o3_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o4_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o5_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o6_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o8_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o7_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako1 r1 250.gif tumblr_mwya9ydbtT1qck00ko1_250.gif tumblr_mwya9ydbtT1qck00ko2_250.gif JacobnastyRhythm .jpg Tumblr mx0abmTFp51qfcdl6o4 250.gif Tumblr mx0abmTFp51qfcdl6o1 250.gif Tumblr mx0abmTFp51qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr mx0abmTFp51qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo10 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mx0a67TFMl1r4spfto1 250.gif Tumblr mx0a67TFMl1r4spfto2 250.gif Tumblr mx0arg6f4Z1rlylr1o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0arg6f4Z1rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr mx0arg6f4Z1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr mx0arg6f4Z1rlylr1o1 250.gif Tumblr mx091yGCm71qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mx091yGCm71qfcdl6o1 250.gif Tumblr mx08x23yWZ1qjac5so1 250.gif Tumblr mx08x23yWZ1qjac5so2 250.gif Tumblr mx0jccJplC1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr mx0jccJplC1r295ako2 250.gif Tumblr mx0jccJplC1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr mx0jccJplC1r295ako1 250.gif Tumblr mwxxp9AaZs1r9haj6o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwxxp9AaZs1r9haj6o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwxxp9AaZs1r9haj6o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwxxp9AaZs1r9haj6o2 r1 250.gif tumblr_mx0bueFzjo1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mx0bueFzjo1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx09f7rlrK1ql1znmo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mx09f7rlrK1ql1znmo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo8_r1_250.gif Bree PuppetMaster9.gif Bree PuppetMaster8.gif Bree PuppetMaster7.gif Bree PuppetMaster6.gif Bree PuppetMaster5.gif Bree PuppetMaster4.gif Bree PuppetMaster3.gif Bree PuppetMaster2.gif Bree PuppetMaster1.gif tumblr_mx0l1lwPEF1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mx0l1lwPEF1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mx0l1lwPEF1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_mx0l1lwPEF1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr mx1tj1tXVi1qzh21go1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx1tj1tXVi1qzh21go2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx1tj1tXVi1qzh21go3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx1tj1tXVi1qzh21go4 r1 250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo7_r3_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo8_r3_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo6_r3_250.gif Tumblr mx0qttGcLO1qjysfro2 250.gif Tumblr mx0qttGcLO1qjysfro4 250.gif Tumblr mx0qttGcLO1qjysfro6 250.gif tumblr_mx0elugBWp1rqw5sqo1_250.gif tumblr_mx0elugBWp1rqw5sqo2_250.gif tumblr_mx0elugBWp1rqw5sqo3_250.gif tumblr_mx0elugBWp1rqw5sqo4_250.gif tumblr_mx0elugBWp1rqw5sqo5_250.gif tumblr_mx0elugBWp1rqw5sqo6_250.gif Tumblr mx1s4uPReH1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mx1s4uPReH1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr mx1s4uPReH1s57bimo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx1s4uPReH1s57bimo4 250.gif tumblr_mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0fsqfdTx1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_mx0fsqfdTx1qaxxelo4_250.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation9.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation8.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation7.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation6.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation5.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation4.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation3.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation2.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation1.gif Brake future10.gif Brake future9.gif Brake future8.gif Brake future7.gif Brake future6.gif Brake future5.gif Brake future4.gif Brake future3.gif Brake future2.gif Brake future1.gif KittyPityPartySlam2.gif KittyPityPartySlam1.gif Tumblr mx1vpcxvyh1qck00ko6 250.gif Tumblr mx1vpcxvyh1qck00ko5 250.gif Tumblr mx1vpcxvyh1qck00ko2 250.gif Tumblr mx1vpcxvyh1qck00ko4 250.gif Tumblr mx1vpcxvyh1qck00ko3 250.gif Tumblr mx1vpcxvyh1qck00ko1 250.gif tumblr_mx0g5cJJ0w1r295ako2_250.gif tumblr_mx0g5cJJ0w1r295ako1_250.gif Tumblr mx1jo5zxIa1spp49io8 250.gif Tumblr mx1jo5zxIa1spp49io7 250.gif Tumblr mx1jo5zxIa1spp49io6 250.gif Tumblr mx1jo5zxIa1spp49io5 250.gif Tumblr mx1jo5zxIa1spp49io4 250.gif Tumblr mx1jo5zxIa1spp49io3 250.gif Tumblr mx1jo5zxIa1spp49io2 250.gif Tumblr mx1jo5zxIa1spp49io1 250.gif tumblr_mwqbdqYDHL1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio7 250.gif tumblr_mx0zxoqnbV1qcpsrlo1_250.gif tumblr_mx0zxoqnbV1qcpsrlo2_250.gif tumblr_mx0zxoqnbV1qcpsrlo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0zxoqnbV1qcpsrlo3_250.gif Tumblr mx5ffdvlTD1qeds6ko1 500.jpg tumblr_mx5ctvrEpY1qzh21go10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx5ctvrEpY1qzh21go9_r2_250.gif tumblr_mwy3ue1sJK1si6eq7o5_250.gif tumblr_mwy3ue1sJK1si6eq7o6_250.gif tumblr_mx1mkqKT0e1qllhudo3_250.gif tumblr_mx1mkqKT0e1qllhudo5_250.gif tumblr_mx1mkqKT0e1qllhudo7_250.gif tumblr_mx1mkqKT0e1qllhudo8_250.gif tumblr_mx1n0auJwQ1r4mgfzo1_250.gif tumblr_mx1n0auJwQ1r4mgfzo2_250.gif tumblr_mx1n0auJwQ1r4mgfzo4_250.gif tumblr_mx1n0auJwQ1r4mgfzo5_250.gif Tumblr mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0cp615151qzmvoio7 250.gif Tumblr mx0cp615151qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr mx0cp615151qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr mx0cp615151qzmvoio5 250.gif Tumblr mx0cp615151qzmvoio4 250.gif Tumblr mx0cp615151qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr mx0cp615151qzmvoio8 250.gif Tumblr mx0cp615151qzmvoio1 250.gif tumblr_mx0d427CW11qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_mx0d427CW11qd5s0eo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0d427CW11qd5s0eo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0d427CW11qd5s0eo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx4o2kr3mg1qeb7qjo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx4o2kr3mg1qeb7qjo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx4o2kr3mg1qeb7qjo1_250.gif tumblr_mx4o2kr3mg1qeb7qjo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mx4o2kr3mg1qeb7qjo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx4o2kr3mg1qeb7qjo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx4o2kr3mg1qeb7qjo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx4o2kr3mg1qeb7qjo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx4o2kr3mg1qeb7qjo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr mx72xtHF2t1qaxxelo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mx72xtHF2t1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr mx72xtHF2t1qaxxelo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mx72xtHF2t1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr mx36e2L7Mw1qcqmvho4 250.gif Tumblr mx36e2L7Mw1qcqmvho3 250.gif tumblr_mwy7ql7f3V1qbnvfdo1_250.gif tumblr_mwy7ql7f3V1qbnvfdo2_250.gif tumblr_mwy7ql7f3V1qbnvfdo3_250.gif tumblr_mwy7ql7f3V1qbnvfdo4_250.gif Kitty PuppetMaster (9).gif Kitty PuppetMaster (8).gif Kitty PuppetMaster (7).gif Kitty PuppetMaster (6).gif Kitty PuppetMaster (5).gif Kitty PuppetMaster (4).gif Kitty PuppetMaster (3).gif Kitty PuppetMaster (2).gif Kitty PuppetMaster.gif tumblr_mxx5mhhH2N1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxx5wkIsW11r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mxx5wkIsW11r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mxx5wkIsW11r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mxx5wkIsW11r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mxx5wkIsW11r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mxx5wkIsW11r4ezfzo6_1280.jpg ryderpupppppetttttt.jpg tumblr_mxzlgxKqOO1r295ako2_250.gif tumblr_mxzlgxKqOO1r295ako3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx7s1bdbu81qfgg1ao3_r2_250.gif tumblr_mx7s1bdbu81qfgg1ao4_r4_250.gif Tumblr myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes